Starcrossed Lovers
by Densetsuno Youko
Summary: yyhxover! One-Shot. Both had sacrificed for their love. Yet in the end, it ended all wrong. One miscalculated time led to the eternal pain and loneliness of both. What is the true meaning of love? Is it just saying,


Disclaimer: I don't own YYH or Inuyasha!  
  
***  
  
Star-Crossed Lovers  
  
  
  
My eyes trailed after him once again today. Everyday now, for almost a year, I would  
  
follow and watch him. Watching as he went on with life from afar, knowing deep in his heart the  
  
deep hatred he harbors for me. I didn't care. As long as he's safe and happy, nothing matters to  
  
me. Nothing matters, for I could be considered the walking dead.   
  
I'm not really dead. My heart still beats and clenches with untold pain every time I see  
  
him. If I was dead, I wouldn't feel this pain. I wish for death, yet it won't be granted. I am forever  
  
to live a lonely life of immortality. Many people wish to live forever as an immortal, but is it  
  
really worth it?   
  
I followed behind him quietly, as he met up with his three friends. Two of which chatted  
  
nonstop, but he and his best friend remain silent, only nodding their heads when need be. I made  
  
sure my barrier was in full check. His best friend, Hiei, would most likely notice my presence if I  
  
even just slipped my guard a little.   
  
I tensed when the four of them suddenly stopped walking. That was when I felt it. A  
  
demonic presence, one that can not be considered as weak. I followed behind the four of them  
  
quietly as they ran towards the youki. I watched from the shadows as the four of them worked  
  
together to dispatch the human world of the demon.   
  
"Spirit Gun!" shouted Yusuke, pointing his finger at the demon as a bright light sped  
  
towards the demon. The demon was able to dodge that blow, but was quickly assaulted by Hiei,  
  
Kuwabara, and Kurama. I watched Kurama's every move, taking in his graceful movement and  
  
fluid motions.   
  
It wasn't long before the demon was dispatched. Hiei burned up the corpse as Yusuke  
  
took out a small mirror and called his boss, Koenma. Yusuke quickly informed him of what just  
  
took place before closing the communicator and headed for class (though grudgingly) as if  
  
nothing had happened.   
  
Kurama gently replaced his weapon, the rose, back into his red hair. I continued to follow  
  
them until three of the four disappeared into the school building. Hiei made himself comfortable  
  
in one of the school trees while I prepared to leave. I stopped shortly when more demonic  
  
presences called to my senses. There were so many of them. What's going on? Has the barrier  
  
fallen again? It can't, right? I reinforced the barriers just the other day!   
  
I rushed towards the youki, quickly searching out the barrier, which couldn't be seen by  
  
the average human. After a few minutes, I spotted the tear in the barrier. I quickly moved to fix it  
  
when I felt Kurama, Hiei, Yusuke, and Kuwabara speeding towards me. I added a burst of energy  
  
to seal the barrier, while at the same time making sure my power didn't leak out of the barrier I  
  
had surrounded myself with.   
  
I quickly retreated to the shadows as the four Spirit Detectives made their way to the  
  
scene. They tried to dispatch all of the demons, but to no avail. They couldn't fight properly in  
  
this neighborhood. There was simply to many humans living here. They couldn't fight in fear of  
  
hurting the humans. In addition, these were B class demons, making them hard to defeat.   
  
I watched with growing worry as the four of them could only dodge, but not attack. The  
  
demons knew this, and took it to their full advantage. They were at a stalemate. This was quickly  
  
changed when a young boy found himself in the middle of this situation. The kid dropped his ice  
  
cream and wailed in fear and shock. It wasn't everyday you see demons fighting "humans" on  
  
your street.   
  
One of the demons headed straight for the boy, claws poised to rip him to shreds. Time  
  
seemed to slow for me as Kurama pushed the boy out of the way, receiving the full blow.  
  
"KURAMA!" yelled Yusuke, punching the demon who was blocking his way. The demon  
  
stumbled back from the blow, but otherwise seemed fine.   
  
I saw the demon preparing to attack Kurama again. I quickly drew my energy bow,  
  
drawing three purifying arrows from thin air and notched them. The three arrows hit with dead  
  
accuracy on the demon, purifying it to dust. "DAMN YOU!" Yusuke yelled at the demon he was  
  
fighting. "Fight me in an open area!"   
  
I quickly jumped from my hiding place and drew more arrows, firing three at a time,  
  
killing as many demons as I can. No, I'm not afraid of hurting the humans. My arrows would just  
  
pass right through them. They only harm demons, plus, these arrows are invisible to the average  
  
human.   
  
Yusuke and Hiei were able to dispatch the last of the demons, as I collapsed to the floor,  
  
exhausted from using so many purifying arrows. I soon found a sword to my neck. I looked up  
  
into the angry eyes of Kurama, as he pressed the sword into my skin, drawing blood. "What are  
  
you doing here?" he growled. Blood trickled from his mouth from receiving that blow, but I  
  
knew it was nothing serious.   
  
I remained silent, as I averted my gaze from his piercing green ones. I couldn't look at  
  
them without spilling any tears. "Don't." called out Yusuke.   
  
"Why?" asked Kurama. "She deserves to die!"  
  
"She does." replied Yusuke, turning angry eyes at me. "But we need her to maintain the  
  
barriers between the three worlds, or else the human world will be overrun by demons." Kurama  
  
glared heatedly at me in response to Yusuke's words.  
  
"Let's go." voiced Hiei, "The fox knows what he has to do." Hiei guided Kuwabara and  
  
Yusuke away from the us, while dragging along the young boy, who had fainted, by the scruff of  
  
his neck. I looked back up at Kurama, refusing to back down from his intense gaze this time  
  
around.   
  
"Why? Why did you kill her?" demanded Kurama, his eyes welling up with angry tears.  
  
"Why did you have to kill the one person who meant as much to me as you did? I thought we  
  
could have lived together. You, me, and my mom. But you killed her, WHY?!?"  
  
"Because I felt you loved her more than you did me!" I yelled, glaring at him through  
  
unshed tears. My body shook with barely controlled sorrow.   
  
"What did that have to do with anything?" demanded Kurama, glaring at me. "She was  
  
my mother. You were my girlfriend. I loved both of you."   
  
"As long as she was alive, you will only love me halfheartedly." I replied as I clenched  
  
my fist, drawing my own blood.   
  
"I loved you so much." whispered Kurama. "I would have willingly given you my life. If  
  
you had said so, we could have left my mother and lived elsewhere. But you killed her without  
  
mercy. Without warning! Do you know what it feels like to have the one you love kill your  
  
mother? Do you know the pain?"  
  
"Hate me all you want, but what's done is done. I don't regret my actions either. You can  
  
take my life anytime you want."I replied without a hint of regret.  
  
"You know I would kill you if I could." Kurama growled, flexing his wrist, cutting me  
  
right across my left cheek. I didn't flinch as his blade turned back into a harmless piece of grass,  
  
stained dark red with my blood. "I don't want to see your face ever again or I won't promise I  
  
won't kill you."   
  
I watched as he walked away from me. The tears fell from my eyes and I didn't stop it. I  
  
should have listened to Sesshoumaru, yet, I didn't. I foolishly chased after a love that was never  
  
meant to be mine. Kurama, you think you have given up a lot for love. But what is it compared to  
  
what I had to give up?  
  
For you, I went against Sesshoumaru's wishes. For you, I left my time era five hundred  
  
years in the past. For you, I wished upon the Shikon no Tama to become an immortal so I could  
  
stay with you always. For you, I killed. For you, I killed your mother. Did you truly believe that I  
  
would kill your mother because I was unhappy with your love? That I was jealous?  
  
Would you have believed me if I had told you the truth? Would you have believed me if I  
  
told you the mother who raised you is dead. The one I killed was merely a demon possessing her  
  
body. If I didn't kill your "mother", you would be the one dead. Do you know MY pain?   
  
You say I don't know what it's like to have a loved one kill your mother in front of you. I  
  
experienced something worse. At least, you, didn't have to see your mother get tortured by your  
  
father. Watching with your own eyes as your father slowly killed your mother by cutting her into  
  
tiny pieces.   
  
You say you know pain, but you have no clue as to how deep my pain runs. I had found  
  
happiness with Sesshoumaru, who had taken me in as his own sister. But for you, I gave up that  
  
life. For you, I am forever separated from my brother, the one who meant just as much as you do  
  
to me.   
  
I gently lifted my fingers to the scar that Kurama had left me. A scar that will remain with  
  
me for all the days of my life. A scar that will constantly remind me of you. A scar that had been  
  
sliced straight into my heart. Yet, I do not regret in falling in love with you. I have finally  
  
understood the true meaning of love.   
  
True love is willing to love the other unconditionally. Love is patient, kind, and slow to  
  
anger. True love is when you are willing to sacrifice everything for the happiness of the loved  
  
one. Even if your not in the equation. Mother, I finally understand true love, and it hurts. It hurts  
  
like hell.   
  
I felt a new wave of tears wash over me as I stood up on wobbly legs. I limped away in  
  
the opposite direction of Kurama. I will respect your wishes. You will never have to see my face  
  
again. But, I will always be there to help you when you are in need of it. You can count on that.  
  
For I don't regret loving you and I will always love you, from afar.   
  
The moment I met you,  
  
I didn't know what to do,   
  
I couldn't tear my eyes away,   
  
My emotions were in disarray.   
  
I went against my surrogate brother,  
  
Because I wanted to remain with you forever,   
  
I returned with you to your time,   
  
Followed by committing many crimes.   
  
For you I shed blood,   
  
Watching the area become a red flood,   
  
Even if those were demon blood I shed,   
  
They were still lives I had shred.   
  
I enjoyed every moment in your embrace,   
  
Shielded from the world's nasty face,   
  
I vowed then and there to always be by your side,   
  
But our love was tried.   
  
Our bond was easily broken,   
  
Before I had even spoken,   
  
You believed what your eyes saw,   
  
Not what your heart saw.   
  
I watch you from a distance,  
  
Watching you hate my very existence,   
  
Yet I will not regret,   
  
That you will forget.   
  
I have experienced love,  
  
Gone on the wings of a dove,   
  
I will not fall in love a second time,   
  
Because it will be gone as soon as the clock chimes.   
  
I am destined to lead a lonely life,   
  
One filled with strife,  
  
I am fated to live in sorrow and pain,  
  
So I will not complain.  
  
I was gifted with the chance to love and find happiness, but just as soon as I thought I had  
  
it in my grasps, it was torn from me again. I was fated to live a lonely life, but I do not regret. As  
  
long as you are happy and well, nothing matters to me.   
  
***  
  
END! ^_^  
  
The poem belongs to me! So, no stealing it! Or the plot! I've had enough of people stealing my  
  
plots!   
  
Please read and review! 


End file.
